marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dale Yorkes
|tv series = Runaways (30 episodes) |actor = Kevin Weisman |status = Alive}} Dale Sheldon Yorkes is a bioengineer, the co-founder and CEO of Synnergy and a member of PRIDE. He is the husband of Stacey Yorkes, the father of Gert Yorkes and the adoptive father of Molly Hernandez. Dale was heavily uncomfortable at the idea of sacrificing young people in order to revive Jonah, being told by Gene and Alice Hernandez that Jonah was hiding something from them. Still, Dale carried on the PRIDE's activities, using the Synnergy Serum he had developed on Frank Dean to erase his memories. In 2017, Dale discovered that the dinosaur he and his wife had engineered had escaped, which forced them to explain what the creature was to Gert and Molly. When Victor Stein fainted, Dale kept a vial of Jonah's Serum so that he could analyze it. He was also warned by Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder that Molly knew about the sacrifices. Heartbroken, Dale decided to send Molly to Graciela Aguirre. When PRIDE was confronted by the Runaways, Dale and Stacey decided to investigate on the PRIDE Construction Site and discovered that it harbored a living being. Dale then joined the PRIDE conspiracy to kill Jonah. Having failed to recover the Hernandezes' tape from Aguirre, Dale and Stacey still learned about the earthquakes which could occur and finished the Anti-Gibborim Serum. Dale's work thus proved to be successful during the Battle at the PRIDE Construction Site in which it helped to destroy Jonah's spaceship. Dale then focused on the search for his daughters. He also grew disturbed by his wife's strange behavior, unaware that she was being possessed by the Magistrate's Wife. During the Chase of the Runaways, Dale was able to find Gert, but due to his new fear of his wife, he elected to take Gert away from both Stacey and PRIDE. Biography First Years in PRIDE The father of Gert Yorkes and husband of Stacey Yorkes, Dale used the resources allocated by Jonah to start the biotechnology company Synnergy. Along with his wife, Dale was recruited into the PRIDE.Runaways: 1.01: ReunionRunaways: 1.02: Rewind When Frank Dean discovered that his wife Leslie Dean had an affair with Jonah, Dale used the Synnergy Serum he had created with his wife to erase Frank's memories. 's first Rite of Blood]] Dale took part in the first sacrifice perpetrated by the PRIDE, although he was largely unaware of what was really happening. Dale gave Brooks Watten the incapacitating beverage used in the ritual and watched as he entered the Dematerialization Box. When the sacrifice was done, Dale, like most of the members of PRIDE, was horrified by the deed. However, he also discovered that he had no choice but carry on as the sacrifice had been recorded on video.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis adopt Molly Hernandez]] Dale and Stacey were late called by fellow PRIDE members Gene and Alice, who told them about the mysterious rocks they had taken at the PRIDE Construction Site, and they all suspected that Jonah was hiding something about it.Runaways: 1.09: Doomsday Dale and Stacey later adopted Molly Hernandez when Gene and Alice were killed in a so-called accident. However, Dale also feared that other members of PRIDE could discover that he and Stacey had spoken with the Hernandezes right before they died.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny Jonah's Last Revival Sacrifice of Destiny Gonzalez ]] Dale and his wife Stacey Yorkes accompanied Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez to the Atlas Academy, although the children were quick to leave their parents as they were embarrassed by the discussions. Once they left, Dale was reminded by his wife that they had to attend to a PRIDE meeting on the evening, which greatly upset Dale as he felt heavily uncomfortable with PRIDE's activities. Nevertheless, Dale and Stacey agreed that they had to go to the Wilder Mansion for the meeting. Dale and Stacey joined the PRIDE meeting, where Dale awkwardly tried to joke with Geoffrey Wilder. Like the other members of PRIDE, Dale was given documents about Destiny Gonzalez, who they were going to sacrifice despite Wilder's reluctance. Dale wore his traditional red gown and joined the members of PRIDE in the ritual, preparing the incapacitating beverage for the sacrifice. Dale then forced Gonzalez to go into the Dematerialization Box and be sacrificed. However, once the ritual was completed, a flash suddenly appeared in the room, which alerted Dale and the others. Dale waited for Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder to check the house, who returned and informed them that their children were there and had probably not seen anything. Dale then went to the Wilder Mansion's lobby with the other members of PRIDE and their children, who he warmly greeted. Dale and Stacey then left with their daughters. Dale and Stacey were heavily affected by the sacrifice of Gonzalez. The day after the crime, they discussed it while working at the Synnergy Laboratories, only to discover moments later that Robert and Tina Minoru had come to celebrate the publication of an article about the Synnergy Serum in the American Journal of Experimental Medicine. When the evening came, Dale and Stacey went to order some food and talked about their plan of secretly moving to the ranch given to them by the Hernandezes so that they would leave PRIDE behind, although they struggled on how to announce it to Gert and Molly. Wild Dinosaur Chase In the next day, Dale and Stacey Yorkes had discovered that the dinosaur they had engineered had escaped from the Yorkes Residence and discussed about how it could have happened. Due to Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez arriving in the kitchen, Dale and Stacey pretended that they had lost a hedgehog and that they would go and try to find it with a drone. They then went to their car to prepare their equipment, sure that their daughters had believed their story. Although they received a message calling for a PRIDE meeting, they refused to attend as they considered finding the dinosaur more important. However, Dale's and Stacey's endeavors turned out to be a failure. While Dale was keen on continuing their hunt, Stacey suggested that they would never find their dinosaur and that they should simply leave Los Angeles and PRIDE all the same behind to live in the Hernandez Ranch. They returned home to pack, and were surprised to find that the dinosaur had returned, with Gert and Hernandez being aware of its existence. Dale and Stacey put the dinosaur back into its room and addressed the matter with their daughters, who mentioned that Gert and the dinosaur seemed to be connected. Before Dale could explain to her daughters that they were moving, he heard the doorbell, immediately followed by a message from Tina Minoru indicating that she had come to visit them. Dale and Stacey were confronted about their choice to skip the PRIDE's meeting, and they understood that Minoru knew about the Hernandez Ranch and the money they had transferred there. From this moment, Dale and Stacey realized that they were trapped and that they had to carry on PRIDE's agenda until the end. Once Minoru left, Dale and Stacey were approached by Gert, who demanded to know what had happened, but Dale angrily told her to leave them alone as he did not appreciate her behavior.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Revival of Jonah ]] Later in the night, Dale and Stacey Yorkes were later summoned by Catherine Wilder, who informed them that Geoffrey Wilder had managed to find another person to sacrifice to replace Destiny Gonzalez, whose sacrifice had failed and who had actually been murdered by Victor Stein. Dale and Stacey went to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office to prepare their last victim, a wounded Andre Compton, a young member of the Crips. Dale gave him the traditional incapacitating potion, claiming it to be a medicine. Once the sacrifice was successfully conducted thanks to the Dematerialization Boxes, Dale, like everyone else, was ordered by Leslie Dean to leave the room.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom discuss Jonah's presence at the PRIDE gala]] Dale later went to attend a PRIDE gala held at Wizard Headquarters as a fundraising event for the school PRIDE pretended to build in south Los Angeles. He remarked that the recently revived Jonah was also present at the gala, which went against his habit of secretly traveling once he was resurrected by PRIDE. Dale feared that Jonah had come because he no longer trusted PRIDE, to which Stacey replied that she would not either if she were in his place. Their conversation was then briefly interrupted when Karolina Dean walked by them. ]] However, the gala soon became more agitated as Stein publicly revealed the ongoing affair between his wife Janet and Robert Minoru before fainting. Dale helped to carry Victor into a quiet room and suggested to call the paramedics, but Leslie suggested that they instead asked Jonah for help. Jonah was indeed brought to the room and requested Dale to help him, altough Dale was dubious over the fact that Jonah could kill Victor from the brain tumor he was suffering from. Dale was handed over a vial containing a mysterious white liquid and, while Jonah injected it into Victor, he secretly chose to keep it to analyze it later. As the gala neared its end, Dale saw Jonah discussing with Frank Dean, which surprised him, as Dale was adamant that Frank should not at all remember Jonah due to Dale using the Synnergy Serum on it. When he asked Leslie what this could mean, Leslie only replied that it could not be anything good. Hard Family Choice Dale and Stacey Yorkes analysed Jonah's serum in order to find out their properties, with Dale mentioning how they had to keep the fact that they had obtained it a secret. Dale and Stacey discovered that Jonah's DNA seemed to have incredible regenerative properties. However, Dale accidentally dropped some of the serum on his arm, and the fluid penetrated through his skin. Dale began to feel a little dizzy, but thought that this came from his hunger and let Stacey to find some food while he remained in the lab. However, when she returned, Dale began experiencing hyperactivity and euphoria, much to Stacey's dismay. When Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder rang at their door, Dale wanted to let them in, but Stacey pretended that they were too busy. By the time Dale went to attend the Atlas Academy open house, however, the effects of Jonah's serum had vanished, causing Dale to fall asleep during Tezuka's opening speech and to be heavily disturbed by the light. As they walked through the school, Dale commented on how miserable he felt just after experiencing a small dose of serum, meaning that Victor Stein, who had had a much higher intake, should be experiencing dramatic withdrawal syndroms. They were then approached by the Wilders, who requested to speak in private with them. knows about the Rite of Blood]] Dale and Stacey were told by the Wilders that their adopted daughter Molly Hernandez knew about the rituals PRIDE had been conducting for years, and that she had to be protected from Jonah and other PRIDE members such as Leslie Dean and Tina Minoru. To that end, the Wilders suggested to send Hernandez to live with a second cousin of hers, Graciela Aguirre, in Montebello. At first, Dale refused to consider the idea, fearing that it would heartbreak Hernandez, but came to admit that it was the safest choice for her. Therefore, Dale and Stacey returned to the Yorkes Residence and went into Hernandez's bedroom to pack her things. that she will be living in Montebello]] As Hernandez arrived, Dale and Stacey hesitantly explained their decision, pretending that they were doing this so that Hernandez would know more about her birth parents Gene and Alice. However, and as expected, Hernandez was deeply upset by this decision. As Gert Yorkes arrived and was informed of the plan, she confronted Dale and Stacey, but they maintained their choice. Hernandez claimed that they could not carry it out, but Dale, taking a much more serious and cold tone than he used to, assumed that he actually could. Dale then remained cold and determined as Hernandez threateningly walked towards him before being taken out of the bedroom by Gert.Runaways: 1.07: Refraction Dale and Stacey took Hernandez to Aguirre's home. Dale did his best to convince Hernandez that she would feel good in Montebello, only to be told by Hernandez to keep quiet because he made things awkward. Dale once again apologized to Hernandez and told Stacey that they had to go. Once Stacey lamented that things could not get worse, Dale replied that she was wrong and showed her a text message from Janet Stein indicating the simple word "TSUNAMI", meaning that something extremely serious had happened to PRIDE.Runaways: 1.08: Tsunami Saving Victor Stein ]] Dale and Stacey Yorkes headed to the Stein Mansion, where they were informed that Janet Stein had shot her husband Victor in an attempt to protect their son Chase. Despite their lack of practical medical experience, Dale and Stacey agreed to try and save the dying Victor. Dale examined him and assisted Stacey, who was willing to do anything necessary, including losing Victor's arm to save him. Dale then announced to the rest of PRIDE that Victor had fell into a coma. He then listened as Leslie Dean, who had just arrived, decided to call her husband Frank. Dale watched as Frank used his Healing Gloves on Victor, remarking on how the light they emitted resembled the Dematerialization Box's, although he was ordered by Tina Minoru to stop talking. However, the healing gloves made things worse as Victor waas declared clinically dead moments later. PRIDE attempted to hide the body, but they were stopped as Jonah, who had been alerted by Tina, arrived in the mansion as well. Dale, along with Geoffrey Wilder and Robert Minoru, was asked to find the Dematerialization Box hidden in the lab as he wanted to perform a sacrifice to revive Victor. with a gun]] Jonah requested Janet to give her life to save her husband, which triggered an intense debate within the ranks of PRIDE. Dale was mentioned by Janet as someone who should be sacrificed instead of her because he never had done anything for PRIDE, but Dale defended himself, recalling all the research he had done for the group, including the development of the Synnergy Serum. However, Jonah lost patience of PRIDE's discussions and threatened to kill their children. This greatly angered Dale, who seized the gun used to shoot Victor and threatened his colleagues, ordering them to choose someone, but he was disarmed by Wilder, who held him at gunpoint with his own weapon. Dale dropped his gun, accidentally firing it in the process. Dale was eventually spared from sacrifice as Jonah repeated his wish to have Janet sacrificing herself. Along with the rest of PRIDE, Dale took a few steps back before the sacrifice occurred. However, as Janet asked Jonah to see her son one last time, Dale and Stacey remarked that Robert was actually getting in the box, keeping the others in line thanks to the Fistigons. Dale then remained silent as Tina, refusing to lose her husband, destroyed a Dematerialization Box with the Staff of One. He then helped Jonah, Wilder and Robert to take Victor's body away to be kept by Jonah in the remaining Dematerialization Box. Standoff at the Construction Site has left Graciela Aguirre's Residence]] Dale, along with the rest of PRIDE, went to the PRIDE Construction Site to witness the activation of the Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine. Dale asked for details about what they were supposed to find under the surface, but Jonah eluded the question, leaving him with no more answers than before. Dale and Stacey then returned to the Yorkes Residence and called Graciela Aguirre to have some news from Molly Hernandez. However, Dale was surprised to hear that Hernandez had left and that Aguirre did not trust them, mentioning a key which had been given to Hernandez by her parents before hanging up. ]] As Dale and Stacey discussed what this could mean, they received a phone call from Jonah, who ordered them to meet him at the Church of Gibborim Executive Office where he resided. There, once all PRIDE was gathered, they were asked whether they knew were their children were. Dale replied that they were at a school dance, but Jonah revealed that they had lied to them and that they knew about PRIDE's criminal rituals. Jonah then reviewed all the ways his authority had been challenged, and confronted Dale and Stacey about keeping and analyzing his serum, although Dale initially tried to deny it, only for Stacey to tauntingly admit it. to come home]] Pressured by Jonah to check their children's whereabouts, Dale and Stacey returned home and discovered that their dinosaur was missing. They rejoined the rest of PRIDE and they all headed to the PRIDE Construction Site, where the Runaways were supposed to be. PRIDE did indeed find their children there, but they refused to listen to them. When Dale claimed that they were all on the same side, Hernandez abruptly stated that they were ready to fight PRIDE. Dale then watched in complete amazement as Karolina Dean removed her Church of Gibborim Bracelet, revealing her powers. attack the Runaways]] Dale engaged the hostilities against the Runaways when the dinosaur joined the teenagers by shooting at it with a tranquilizing bullet, incapacitating it. Chase Stein and Karolina Dean immediately retaliated, but Dale and the rest of PRIDE were protected by Tina Minoru's Staff of One until Jonah arrived and joined the battle, attacking the Runaways with his own powers and taking them down, much to Dale's horror. Dale then watched helpless as the Runaways fled from the PRIDE Construction Site, leaving only Dean to fight against Jonah, who eventually defeated and captured her.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile Rebellion against Jonah ]] In the aftermath of the battle at the PRIDE Construction Site, Dale went to meet the rest of PRIDE, except Leslie Dean, at the Minoru Mansion. They discussed what had happened, including the fact that Molly Hernandez had displayed superhuman strength, which likely originated from the events which had occurred at the Geosciences Research Center where Molly's parents Gene and Alice had been killed. When this was mentioned, Dale was shocked to learn from Tina Minoru that the Hernandezes had actually been murdered by Dean. inspect the PRIDE Construction Site]] As PRIDE figured out that Jonah had lied to them regarding what lied under the PRIDE Construction Site, Dale suggested that he and Stacey Yorkes went to investigate. They went to the construction site with some of the Hernandezes' equipment and prepared to scan the hole dug by the Nemo Industrial Drilling Machine, only to be found by Dean, who wanted to know what they were doing. When Dale asked her the same question, she replied that she was also here to inspect the site. Together, they initiated the scan, and Dale and Stacey understood that there was a living being in the depths. Dale and Stacey also figured out that Jonah had kept it a secret from Dean herself. plot to kill Jonah]] Dale and Stacey then returned to the Yorkes Residence and analyzed the data they had collected, wondering how a life form could have survived beneath the surface of the Earth. Dale then listened as Stacey suggested that they could use the information they had gathered and connect it to Jonah's Serum, which they still possessed, to find a way to kill Jonah. Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of many members of PRIDE led by Dean. Although Dale was reluctant to hear her out, he listened to her as she confessed the murder of the Hernandezes and her knowledge of the Assassination of Amy Minoru. Dale then agreed to join the rest of PRIDE in an attempt to kill Jonah. Personality Dale Yorkes generally appeared as a jovial and caring father. He unconditionally loved his wife Stacey and his daughters Gert and Molly, and feared that the PRIDE activities could harm either of them. Dale often made himself awkward through his attitude because of his joke or his seemingly casual behavior, prompting people like Catherine Wilder or Janet Stein to question his usefulness to PRIDE. Still, Dale was aware that he had a tendency to make things worse because of this awkwardness. However, despite his clumsiness and generally benevolent and jovial attitude, Dale can display anger and hardness. For example, he blatantly reproached Gert with making insolent comments to him. When he and Stacey Yorkes planned on sending Molly away and Molly stated that he could not, Yorkes brutally insisted that he could and would. Dale also picked up a gun and threatened the other members of PRIDE when Jonah threatened to kill their children, claiming that he could not tolerate that the lives of his daughters could be threatened. Abilities *'Expert Scientist': Dale is a highly skilled scientist whose research were highly valuable to the PRIDE. Along with his wife Stacey Yorkes, Dale notably developed the Synnergy Serum, a drug capable of erasing memories. Dale spent a lot of time performing in vivo experiments in his lab along with Stacey, and they were even able to recreate a dinosaur they kept in their basement. Their knowledge eventually extended to extraterrestrial biology, as they were able to assess the properties of Jonah's Serum and to develop a working serum with adverse effects. *'Physician': Dale did medical studies and displayed some knowledge in the field when he and Stacey attempted to save Victor Stein, and later healed Robert Minoru, although Dale admitted that they had no significant practical training. *'Businessman': Dale and his wife started and ran the company Synnergy, whose products were praised in the specialized press. *'Bilingualism': In addition to his native English, Dale is able to speak some Spanish. However, by his own admittance, his knowledge in this language is mostly limited to food-related vocabulary and courtesy sentences. Equipment Weapons *' ': Yorkes brandished Janet Stein's revolver when PRIDE argued on who to sacrifice to revive Victor Stein. He lowered it once Geoffrey Wilder held him at gunpoint. ]] *'Palmer Cap-Chur Short Range Projector': Yorkes used the projector to tranquilize Old Lace. Other Equipment *'Jonah's Serum': To be added *'Anti-Gibborim Serum': To be added Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Melvin Yorkes - Brother *Stacey Yorkes - Wife *Gert Yorkes - Daughter *Molly Hernandez - Adopted Daughter Allies *PRIDE **Leslie Dean **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder † **Robert Minoru † **Tina Minoru **Victor Stein **Janet Stein † **Gene Hernandez † - Friend **Alice Hernandez † - Friend *Los Angeles Police Department **Flores † **Anthony Wall *Runaways - Former Enemies **Alex Wilder **Nico Minoru **Karolina Dean **Chase Stein *Old Lace - Creation and Former Enemy *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Tandy Bowen/Dagger Enemies *Jonah - Former Benefactor *Frank Dean *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † **Xavier Marquez † **Karly Scolari † **James Braswyck † **Anthony Rocha † **Kim Hwang † **Bridget Bynum † **John Donahue † **Emily Wong † **Yvonne Taylor † **Brian Geparhart † **Destiny Gonzalez † **Andre Compton † *Graciela Aguirre † - Attempted Killer *Magistrate's Wife *Coven **Morgan le Fay **Bronwyn † **Cassandra Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Dale Yorkes is a time-traveling criminal using artifacts from various times and a member of the Pride. Behind the Scenes *Seth Austin and Christopher Troy were stunt doubles for Kevin Weisman in the role of Dale Yorkes. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Executives Category:Synnergy Leaders Category:PRIDE Members Category:High Body Count Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters